


Without a plan

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Broken Engagement, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Online Dating, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Patrick doesn't have a plan after leaving Rachel, so he just packs his stuff and drives. Along the way, he decides to stop in a random town and takes a trip to the bar, where he meets David. When Patrick finds out the guy David matched with on a dating app never showed, he gladly welcomes the distraction. Even if it's just for one night.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped inside the bar. He had been planning to take the night at a motel to rest before he continued his spontaneous drive in the morning, but five minutes alone in his room laying in bed were telling enough that he wasn’t going to be getting sleep any time soon. His mind was still racing. Normally he would burn some energy with a workout, but seeing as he had no idea where he was, he decided against going for a run. So the next best thing would have to do for calming his nerves passed 10pm: go to a random bar.

He couldn’t even place why exactly he was nervous. Maybe that wasn’t the right word to describe what he was feeling. He felt relief, and excitement - to an extent. The excitement was still buried a bit underneath the uncertainty of what exactly he was planning to do over the next few days. He had made the decision as far as packing his things and leaving, but the rest still needed some constructing. Maybe that’s how he would pass the time out of his room. He’d make a plan.

Patrick wasted no time grabbing a stool at the bar and ordering a beer. The place was about half empty, with some people playing pool, others chatting with friends or dates. Patrick looked to his right to see a group of guys toward the end of the bar gathered around to play a game of darts, and to his left, he saw a man with perfectly styled hair and a patterned black and white sweater scrolling through his phone.

He didn’t quite look like what Patrick assumed was the typical clientele. Given the small town he found himself in, he could only assume this bar was typically somewhere for long distance truckers to pass through, or perhaps the only bar nearby for locals to hang out at. No, this guy didn’t seem like either of those options. Incidentally, neither was Patrick.

Which is why he needed to make a plan. That wasn’t something Patrick had to do often. Not that his life was perfectly crafted for him to sail through, but he had worked hard to ensure things worked out with very few bumps in the road.

After college, through a number of internships and summer jobs, he was hired as a full time employee and worked at the same office for five years. It was stable and he liked his coworkers enough, and when he and Rachel decided to move in together, he couldn’t turn down the generous salary and benefits. He wanted them to be comfortable. Happy.

It was after they broke up the third time - the first time had been in high school, the second before they both left for college - that Patrick started considering getting a new job. He needed a change, especially with the adjustment of Rachel moving out and not knowing where to focus his energy, now that he was no longer pouring all of it into trying to make their relationship work. Luckily, the next week, he found himself at a friend’s birthday party, talking to the CFO of a company that was looking to hire a business consultant. It all happened so quickly that Patrick barely registered how effortlessly everything started falling into place. Two months later, Rachel moved back in.

He really thought that was going to be it. No matter how many times they’d broken up, they always found each other again. The last two years had been greatly promising, without any threats of breaking up looming over their heads. Patrick assumed that was good sign. So he took what he thought was the next logical step. When he and Rachel got engaged, he felt relieved. He finally allowed himself the freedom to picture a future.

It terrified him when he discovered how unappealing that particular future was to him.

He loved Rachel. He really did, which was why it killed him. He did everything in his power to reject whatever it was pulling him in the opposite direction and focus instead on making things better. They had date night every week, he surprised her with flowers - anything to prove he was fully committed to her and their relationship. But when it came time to make definitive plans - picking a date, reserving a venue, buying the dress and the tux - he felt walls closing in. And not just the typical nerves that came along with that type of big life moment. It was more than wedding jitters. He knew he had to stop lying to Rachel. And to himself.

It took weeks. There were times Patrick didn’t think he was strong enough to actually go through with it. While he quietly began distancing himself, he considered about twenty different scenarios of how it could all play out. But the truth of the matter was there was no correct way to break someone’s heart and completely reroute their life.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he quit his job. He didn’t discuss it with anyone. Rachel was obviously furious when she found out, which Patrick had anticipated. That was sort of his intention; he wanted to get her mad at him so when the moment came for things to officially end, she might not be so blindsided. The next few weeks were a mess of spontaneous fights and late night, teary-eyed conversations. None of them ended well. Because they had been down this road so many times before, there were those lingering pieces of devotion that had always fought to stay intact. But after too many nights of Rachel spending the night at her best friend Lisa’s or Patrick sleeping on the couch, there was no denying that the final piece was begging to be shattered.

Two nights ago, Rachel stormed out of their bedroom with a duffle bag on her shoulder and said, “I’m staying with Lisa tonight.”

Patrick watched as she grabbed her keys and slipped on her tennis shoes. She was reaching for the door when he said, “When you get back, there’s a good chance I’ll be gone.”

She looked back at him with a sad and tired expression. “Fine, Patrick,” she said before taking off her engagement ring, tossing it onto the hallway console, and leaving without a second thought.

That was it. It wasn’t how he had planned it, but as far as Patrick was concerned, it was done. And without a job or a fiance, there weren’t any reasons left for him to stay. So he packed his bags, filled up his gas tank, and drove. Which is how he found himself in a small town with one motel, one general store, and one bar.

“Excuse me?” Patrick heard someone say. He turned to his left. It was the guy with the nice hair. “Sorry. You’re not Bernard, are you?”

Patrick shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

He watched the other man groan in response. “Fuck it,” he said to nobody in particular before turning to the bartender. “Vodka soda, please.”

Patrick paused for a moment and said, “Everything okay?” He knew it wasn’t any of his business, but he welcomed the distraction of focusing on someone else’s problems rather than his own.

He watched the guy look at his phone again before shaking his head and giving up with whatever he was trying to do. “I was supposed to meet a date.” He rolled his eyes. “I guess that was my first mistake in this town. I thought maybe you were him and you had used someone else’s pictures for your profile but still wanted to meet me and weren’t sure how to break the news so you figured sitting nearby but not too close until I noticed you would do the trick. And of course, I gave in.”

There was a lot of information to process, but Patrick took it all in stride. He listened as this man talked, mostly with his hands, and how his face sort of hardened along with his words. Patrick could definitely relate.

“So he never showed?” Patrick asked.

“We were supposed to meet an hour ago. And Lord knows it’s not difficult to find the only bar in this town.”

Patrick thought about how he wasn’t even from here and found it just okay. Whatever the reason was for this guy to not show up, he clearly wasn’t the smartest. “Sorry,” Patrick eventually supplied. He could have left it at that, but he wanted to keep the conversation going. It was either that or go back to sitting in silence and regretting all of his life choices. “I’m Patrick.”

The other guy seemed a little surprised to hear a more formal greeting. He took a moment to consider him and said, “David,” flatly before grabbing his drink.

Despite his apathetic tone, Patrick wanted to figure out if there was something deeper to be discovered about David. The discrete glances and fumbling on his phone didn’t reveal much - he imagined that was pretty standard for anyone who was meeting an online date. But just looking at him gave Patrick so much insight on what there was to be explored.

He had clearly put a significant amount of effort into his look, besides just his hair. His outfit was more extravagant than he would imagine anyone in a small town would wear; it was a pretty low bar to begin with, but David well surpassed it. At a more careful glance, Patrick took notice of David’s black sweater covered in wisps of words, full paragraphs of text gracefully cascading around the fabric. He had thick silver rings on each of the fingers on his right hand and an expensive looking watch on his wrist. From his appearance alone, along with their short exchange, David’s presence felt wildly unpredictable to Patrick. He was certainly intrigued.

In the past, Patrick had preferred to spend time alone when he was dealing with shit. He would leave the house and go for a run, he would go to the movies, or maybe take a drive and blast the car’s speakers. He had assumed going to a bar in a random small town could suffice as his solitary activity for the night, but was surprised by how quickly that had changed. And more surprising was how easily he welcomed it. He didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Do you play pool?” Patrick asked.

David looked over his shoulder at the unoccupied pool table. “Well, I can’t confidently say whether or not I can remember the last time I played pool, but I also won’t rule out possibility of me having succeeded in the past.” He stood up and grabbed his drink. “So let’s say yes, for tonight, I play pool.”

Their first game ended up taking a while because contrary to his optimism, David needed to be talked through the rules and best practices. Patrick was glad to do it. It did strike him as odd that instead of being put off by David’s arrogance and swagger, he found it charming. It was a balance that Patrick had seen few people in his life successfully navigate, so witnessing David’s effortless quips while maintaining the guise of someone who knew exactly what he was doing with a cue was impressive.

During that first game, Patrick’s mind wandered somewhere he’d never allowed it to go before. In any other situation like this - in a bar with a stranger, playing pool, finding his footing with how to joke but still respect the other person’s boundaries - Patrick would have easily considered the route of harmless flirting. It was a little shocking how quickly his mind fell into that space with David. He caught himself imagining what it would be like to recreate the painfully cliche moment of teaching someone how to shoot pool. He pictured himself setting down his beer, walking up behind David, and gently guiding his hands and arms to the correct posture for holding and shooting the cue. Leaning in close to David’s ear to provide words of encouragement. Teasing just enough to hint he was interested and pulling away to find out how David would respond.

But this was another guy. Patrick didn’t flirt with other guys. Except he really, really wanted to flirt with David. He had no idea why, but he also wasn’t sure he cared about why. Contemplating “why” had flown out the window about fifty miles down the interstate, along with Patrick’s dedication to planning and scheduling and any sort of responsibility. Nobody knew him here. There was no reason to overthink. Rather than causing instant panic, the thought was immensely freeing. And considering that was a sensation Patrick hadn’t felt in far too long, he grabbed it and ran.

He snuck a more purposeful glance at David and smiled to himself. As far as first encounters with a guy he wanted to flirt with, he certainly stumbled upon a gorgeous candidate.

“So what brings you here tonight?” David asked while walking around the table to set up his next shot. He was definitely getting more confident during their second game.

Patrick wasn’t quite sure he was ready to dive in with his entire backstory, especially to a person he just met. So he settled on a half truth. “Lost my job.”

“Shit,” David said. “Sorry.”

Patrick shrugged. “It is what it is.” He considered it for a moment and added, “Possibly a blessing in disguise, though.”

David looked at him skeptically. “To have ended up in this town? That’s generous.”

Patrick chuckled. “Well, not exactly. I meant...the chance to leave and start something new. It was definitely time for a change.”

“You’re not scared?” David asked. Patrick sensed more surprise than judgement.

“Oh, I’m terrified,” Patrick admitted. Maybe it was actually a good idea to talk it out with someone who didn’t know him at all. David didn’t know his past and he certainly wouldn’t be around to keep tabs on his future. Patrick figured there wasn’t any harm in fully giving in to his pull toward the unknown. He’d never allowed himself to explore the what ifs, and seeing as he had already taken the hardest step, it felt natural to keep moving forward. “I think that’s what I need right now.”

David took his shot, watching fiercely as the orange ball snuck closer to the corner pocket. It traveled just slightly to the left, hit the edge, and then bounced back to the opposite side of the table. Patrick watched David take a controlled breath out of his nose. “Well,” David said, “you sound a lot braver than me.”

Patrick eyed the yellow striped ball that was almost perfectly lined up in front of the middle pocket. He forced his brain to think about how exactly he was going to angle his shot and not about how much he had to stop himself from checking out David‘s ass in his jeans. He justified the urge by reminding himself that regardless of gender, a good ass was a good ass. But it would still be creepy.

“I think you’re pretty brave.” Patrick couldn’t help his slight smirk before he said, “Agreeing to play another game of pool when you lost so bad the first time.”

David’s jaw dropped, but it was paired with a gentle smile. He cocked his hip to one side and said, “Okay. How do you know I’m not hustling you?”

Patrick simply replied with a teasing grin. He grabbed his cue, set up his shot, and easily guided the ball into the pocket.

David grabbed his vodka soda and downed the rest. “Okay, fine,” he said. “Nevermind.”

Patrick leaned against the pool table opposite theirs. “So what about you?” he asked, reaching for his beer. He tipped it in David’s direction. “What brings you here?”

“Are you already mocking me about getting stood up?”

“No, no,” Patrick assured him with his hands raised in defense. “I meant what brings you here, to this town?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, it’s not like you have anywhere else to be.” David shot him a look, but didn’t lose his focus. Patrick continued. “See, now I’m mocking you.”

“Funny,” David replied, his voice dry and eyes squinted. His nose was literally tilted up in the air. “But fair.”

David told him what he considered the short version of his story. If Patrick was being honest, it was sort of hard to believe. One day their family was rich - his mom a beloved soap opera actress and his dad the owner of Rose Video, the place Patrick had his first job in high school - and the next, they were forced to move to this town David’s dad had gifted him as a joke for his birthday. It had been just over a year since they made the move and it was clear David was still warming up to the concept of being a full time resident.

Now Patrick kind of wished he had been honest when David asked what brought him to the bar. For the slightest moment, he considered the possibility of extending his time with David long enough to actually tell his story. When would that be? Later that night, or perhaps tomorrow? It was a tempting thought, but Patrick had no plans to hang around tomorrow.

Although, to be fair, Patrick had no plans, period.

The two had pretty much abandoned their game of pool. David only had the one drink, even when Patrick grabbed another beer and offered to get him a refill. They both leaned against the side of the pool table, standing side by side, close enough that Patrick’s elbow brushed David’s arm when he brought his beer bottle up to his lips. Neither made an effort to move away.

It had been 48 hours since Patrick left Rachel and he was already missing the intimacy. Not that the two had been particularly intimate in the past month. But Patrick had always gravitated toward the comfort of having someone by his side. It was why he and Rachel kept getting back together each time they broke up. It was an easy fix to his loneliness. It was familiar, so he never had to put in the effort of opening himself up to somebody new. But every time, it was only so long until he would get swallowed by the doubts he knew would always be there.

But he was done thinking about that for the night.

“So this Bernard guy,” Patrick said. “Was he the first person you’ve tried dating since moving here?”

“Yeah. I kept telling myself there was no point because I was convinced this was all temporary.” David let out a heavy sigh. “Now I’m not sure. And.” He paused. Long enough for Patrick to look up from the spot on the ground he’d been staring at. David was delivering a calculated look.

“What?” Patrick asked.

He shook his head. “Why am I telling you this? I haven’t told anyone this.”

“Well, I’m recording this entire conversation,” Patrick said, deadpan. “I don’t have a job anymore and selling other people’s secrets is good money. Plus, I just learned people know who you are. I basically hit the jackpot.”

David closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he said quickly, “Okay, I can’t tell if you’re joking, and if you’re not that would be extremely insensitive. But I’m not above accepting a share of your profits.”

Patrick gave him a break and laughed. “Totally kidding.” He tapped David’s knee with his beer bottle. “Trust me, I’m a nice guy.”

“That’s the opposite of what nice guys say.”

Patrick felt the corners of his mouth lift on their own volition. He had no clue what this guy had unlocked in him, but whatever it was came barreling through the door at full speed.

“Anyway, forget that idiot,” Patrick said. “He’s missing out.”

“How would you possibly know that?”

“Am I doing that bad of a job as your backup date?”

Patrick sort of meant it as a joke. He also sort of did not mean it as a joke at all.

Up close, Patrick could see the kind, caring nature in David’s eyes. His exterior was just one part of a complexly constructed whole. It was beautifully constructed, but Patrick wanted to pull back the layers - in more ways than one.

He didn’t let himself think. Instead, he followed the pull that pulsed in the pit of his stomach. The desire that swam through his mind and created a pleasant buzzing in his brain. The first real, unpredictable emotions he’d felt in a very long time.

When they kissed, it was a lot to process, but in the absolute best way. Patrick easily allowed himself to fall into it and let David take the lead. Quite frankly, in that moment, he would follow him anywhere he led. Like a goddamn lost puppy.

He had always enjoyed kissing girls. Kissing was fun and sex was even better, no matter if it was just for fun or with someone he loved. He probably could have been perfectly content with women for the rest of his life.

When he kissed David, he felt so much more than perfectly content.

It didn’t matter to Patrick what this meant about his sexuality. Dating girls had always been one of those things that seemed expected, so he followed through without a second thought. But with his new found freedom and a pristine blank slate, he had never been so ready to give in to an unfamiliar desire.

Patrick sank deeper into David’s kiss, positively intoxicated by his gentle yet demanding attention. David’s hand slipped up the side of Patrick’s neck and his fingers danced along his hairline. Patrick leaned in closer and rested a hand on David’s waist. The feeling of a strong, somewhat less fragile frame under his hand sent a flash of warmth throughout his body.

David continued to take charge by locking his arms around Patrick’s neck and pressing Patrick back against the pool table. It wasn’t rough, but it was confident. Patrick couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to. Didn’t need to. All around him was David David David.

Patrick’s hands settled low on David’s back. It would be so easy for him to drop them even lower and slide them into the back pockets of David’s jeans. How did this all feel so natural already?

“Wait,” David said, pulling away and settling his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. He toyed with the collar of his button down and said, “You’re not just doing this to make me feel better about being stood up, are you?”

Patrick opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off before he could say anything.

“Actually, you know what? Nevermind. I’m not sure that I care.”

David captured his mouth in another kiss, but Patrick stopped it - even though the last thing he wanted right now was to stop kissing David.

“Hey, no,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not.” He took a breath and noticed how ragged it was. “You’re not just doing this _because_ you got stood up, are you?”

David took a shaky breath of his own and really met Patrick’s eyes. “You know, usually, I would be.” His hand moved to Patrick’s chest and fidgeted with one of his shirt buttons. He leaned closer and said in a half whisper, “But something seems like that’s not the case right now. Does that work for you?”

Patrick nodded and leaned back in, noticing for the first time how he had to tilt his head up to kiss David. It was thrilling, and for some reason, incredibly sexy. He felt David’s weight against him and craved more.

Rather than the route he had imagined before, Patrick took a chance and allowed his hands to travel up underneath David’s sweater. His skin was warm and rough and perfect under his fingers. Patrick was so turned on he was afraid he might actually explode in the middle of this bar.

That’s when he remembered, oh right, they were in the middle of a bar.

David had worked one of his shirt buttons open and was pressing hot kisses to Patrick’s collarbone. Patrick’s head tilted back and he closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to pretend they had all the privacy in the world, considering how tight his pants were getting, if they didn’t stop, things were going to get very awkward very quickly.

“David,” he said in a low, rushed voice. “Can we stop?”

David was quick to comply. He stayed close, though. They stood face to face with their noses just barely touching. “Full stop, or…?”

Patrick barely registered the words leaving his lips, but after he got them out, he felt braver than ever. “I’m...I’m staying at the motel. Just a few blocks down.” He searched David’s eyes, now pouring into his with pure passion. It was the final push he needed. “Come back with me?”

Patrick’s chest swelled when, without a moment of hesitation, David replied with a fierce, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason I split this into 2 chapters was because I didn't think anyone was gonna read it but anyway y'all are nice so here's the rest

It wasn’t like it was Patrick’s first time hooking up with a stranger. Sure, it had only been a handful of times - twice, it happened exactly twice - but that wasn’t necessarily the thing that had him feeling off when he reached the door of his motel room. He’d been surprised by enough first time feelings for the night that by the time he’d made the decision to invite David back with him, he was gracefully welcoming each spark of uncertainty that caused short circuits in his brain.

The thing was, Patrick felt guilty about lying.

It was a lot to unpack, and just because David happened to be the person he started a conversation with at the bar didn’t mean he deserved all of Patrick’s baggage dumped on him. The problem was how quickly everything shifted. Even if this was a one night thing - which Patrick kept reminding himself was probably most likely, even though he felt a strange pull saying otherwise - it didn’t feel right.

He could have pushed all of his thoughts away for one night so he could experience what his body was telling him would be amazing. Or he could have given in to his fear of rejection and just told David to leave without any explanation. Patrick couldn’t really see himself go through with either of those options.

There was just enough adrenaline pulsing through him to throw all caution to the wind and be as direct as possible. If the past few days taught him anything - the past few hours, even - it was appreciating the weight that lifted off his shoulders when he followed his instincts. That had to be the best option, right?

“Are you okay?” David asked. Patrick’s mind was so caught up he couldn’t properly unlock his door.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” His mind formed half a thought about the metaphor that existed in the act of him opening the door and fully giving in to whatever was on the other side. But he didn’t have the time or energy to contemplate the poetic symbolism of his life at that moment.

There wasn’t a smooth or easy way to do it, so when they were both inside with the door officially closed and locked, Patrick just started talking.

“Actually, listen,” he began. He ran a hand through his hair. “I know we don’t know each other but I have a bit of an annoying conscious so I feel like I need to be honest.”

David’s face fell, but Patrick only caught it for a quick moment before he concealed it with a look of annoyed skepticism. “ _Fuck,_ ” he said indignantly. “I knew it. You _are_ that guy I matched with.” He walked toward the door. “Okay, I hope this was fun for you, but - ”

“Wait,” Patrick pleaded. “I’m not, I promise.” David paused and slowly turned back around to face him. Patrick reached in his pocket for his wallet and said, “I’ll show you my ID if you don’t believe me.”

David’s face was unreadable for a moment, and then he nodded, raised an eyebrow, and held out his hand. “Actually, you know what,” he said in a quiet, rushed voice, “that’s probably a good idea.”

Patrick quickly obliged.

David’s gaze jumped between Patrick and the card a few times, and then he tapped the ID flippantly against one of his rings. “Okay, so what, then? If you changed your mind, I can just go.”

Patrick really wanted him to get the idea of leaving out of his head. He walked up to him surely and, just before leaning in, waited for David’s response. He needed to fully make sure he wasn’t alone here. Thankfully, he was met with a kiss that he could feel all the way down to his toes.

Patrick pulled back and said, “I didn’t lose my job. I left my fiance. Two days ago.”

David’s hands traveled down Patrick’s arms, stopping at his elbows and holding on there. “Oh.” He nodded, first it seemed to himself and then to Patrick. “Okay. Um.” David’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Sorry?”

Patrick shook his head. “No, trust me, it’s a good thing. I feel…good, I think.” He released a heavy sigh. “It wasn’t what I wanted.”

David nodded again. “Right. Okay.” His hands traveled back up Patrick’s arms, locking together behind his neck. Patrick noticed a subtle smile playing on David’s lips as he spoke. “It was very nice of you to tell me, but that’s your business. Don’t worry about me.” He shrugged. “I got stood up and still left with someone super attractive who clearly knows what he’s doing when he’s kissing, so I’m good.”

If saying the truth out loud to David hadn’t already made Patrick feel a thousand pounds lighter, hearing David’s words left him practically floating.

“Noted,” Patrick said with a short nod.

David responded by attaching his lips to Patrick’s neck, just below his ear. Patrick’s voice was slightly shaky when he continued, “I’ve also...never been with a guy.”

“Patrick?” David said, meeting his eyes for a moment before leaning his body completely against Patrick’s and capturing his mouth in a eager kiss. “It’s fine.” Another kiss. Patrick clung tightly to David’s sweater. “Can we pick up where we left off, now?”

Patrick didn’t need to respond with words. For the first time that night, he was completely and utterly uninterested in talking.

Patrick pulled David closer with a hand on the back of his head, fingers carded through his perfect hair. He walked backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he sat down, not breaking their kiss in the process. David was now fully towering over him, hands planted on either side of the bed, bracketing him in. As if he’d even think about going anywhere.

They lost their shoes and climbed onto the bed, Patrick’s arms now wrapped around David’s back. When David’s body pressed his into the mattress, he pulled back from the kiss and sighed while David continued to kiss down his jaw and neck. Patrick heaved rushed breaths with his head back against the pillow. He felt the slight sharp pressure of David’s teeth grazing his skin at the base of his neck and imagined him leaving marks. Because why the hell not.

David’s mouth reached the collar of Patrick’s slightly opened shirt and pulled back. “Can you take care of this?” he asked, gesturing to the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. “I don’t have the patience.”

Patrick huffed a laugh and was unbuttoning his shirt before David even finished his request. They both needed to be wearing _significantly_ less clothing than they were at that moment, and Patrick was happy to help. He quickly freed each button while David swiftly pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the floor. Patrick’s hands fumbled for a moment as he registered the beautiful man sitting in front of him, thinking about why he even bothered to wear clothes in the first place. It made no sense at all.

David was impatient waiting for Patrick to get rid of his shirt, so he straddled his lap and leaned in for a searing kiss. It quickly turned dirty. Finally, Patrick’s shirt was open and his hands were free, so he held David’s face and pulled him impossibly closer. He opened his mouth and David’s tongue easily pressed against his own, skilled and needy. Patrick groaned and his bucked his hips up to meet David’s. They were both so hard and both still wearing way too many clothes.

Thankfully, they were on the exact same page. “Okay,” David said, finally pulling back. “Less clothes.”

Patrick rid himself of his button down and undershirt quickly. David wasted no time returning his lips to Patrick’s, the sounds of their kisses and ragged breath heavy in the otherwise quiet room. David kissed lower, down to Patrick’s chest, and closed his mouth around one of his nipples. Stars exploded behind Patrick’s eyes and his hands grabbed at David’s ass.

For some reason, despite the already incredibly intimate situation they found themselves in, Patrick felt like he probably should have asked if that was okay first.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, retreating his hands up to safer territory at David’s waist.

“No, please,” David said, his thumb replacing his mouth. “God, I love when someone grabs my ass.”

Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered his hands where his attention had already been for the majority of the night, reveling in the feeling and guiding David’s hips down to meet his. David moaned into his mouth and Patrick pulled just far enough away to whisper against his lips, “It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

They found a rhythm rocking against one another, sharing languid kisses, the heat building all over Patrick’s body. Especially at the pit of his stomach. He barely registered David’s hands undoing his belt and the button and zipper on his jeans. But once he did, he praised whatever God that may have existed. How was is possible they weren’t already naked?

David’s mouth pressed kisses all over Patrick’s stomach, teasing closer and closer while he shoved Patrick’s pants down just far enough to cup him through his boxers.

Patrick moaned, not at all even attempting to hide how much this was affecting him.

“Shit,” he said in a rush, his hand steadying on David’s shoulder while he continued rocking down into his hand. “I need you to do something.”

David rejoined Patrick to kiss him again, but his hand remained working him through his boxers. “What do you want?” David asked against his lips.

Patrick felt the drag of David’s jeans at his shin and realized how absolutely criminal it was that he wasn’t naked yet.

“Fuck. Take off your pants.”

David nipped at his jaw. “You too, handsome.”

Even in the middle of undressing with this guy who basically just had his hand on his dick, Patrick felt himself blushing. He _blushed._ Because David called him handsome.

Jesus, this was going to be a long night.

They both shuffled out of their pants, and Patrick’s heart sped up about fifteen times its normal speed when he watched David take off his underwear, too. If Patrick thought his ass looked good in the jeans he’d been wearing all night. _Goddamn._ He didn’t know the half of it.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Patrick rid himself of his boxers and climbed over to meet David in a messy kiss. He cupped David’s jaw and reveled in the feeling of their bare chests pressing together. David had asked what Patrick wanted and he still had no clue. All he knew was it felt _so, so_ good to have this man touching him. What happened beyond that was a delicious mystery that Patrick was willing to let David uncover for him.

“Fuck,” David said roughly.

“Uh huh,” Patrick said in agreement with a nod, though he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to. It didn’t matter. He agreed.

“No, no,” David said, holding Patrick’s face to break their kiss, “I mean fuck, I don’t have a condom.” His meticulously styled hair began to fall in his eyes. Patrick gave in to reflex and pushed it out of the way as David finished saying, “I wasn’t exactly planning on fucking Bernard.”

“Poor guy,” Patrick said.

David breathed a laugh. “I thought you said he was an idiot.”

“He is. I feel bad for anyone who doesn’t get to have sex with you.” He pressed a kiss to David’s lips that was surprisingly sweet given the circumstances. “That includes idiots.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to sleep with some random townie I don’t know.”

“You don’t know me. And yet.”

David sighed. “You’re not a townie. Besides.” He placed his hands carefully on Patrick’s shoulders. “I think you’re different.”

“What makes you say that?” Patrick asked, unable to hide his cheeky smile.

David eyed him skeptically. “I have absolutely no idea. You’re nice?”

Patrick’s hands traveled over David’s forearms, fingernails lightly grazing from elbow to wrist, and then back again. “I’ll take it.”

“Huh.” David’s face was suddenly adorned with a smile full of jest. “Unfortunately, you can’t…take it.” He paused, then said, “Because I don’t have a condom.”

It took a few seconds for David’s comment to process. But once it did, Patrick could feel his blush spreading from the top of his head to the bottom of his neck. _David wanted to fuck him._ Patrick felt his body threaten to completely buckle underneath him, but he remained steady. It wasn’t at all what he had imagined when he invited David to come back to the motel with him - to be fair, he hadn’t really imagined any particulars - but now that the thought was planted in his brain, he knew it was going to be staying there for a very, very long time. Perhaps until it actually happened. His body was a tightly wound mess of excitement and suspense and uncertainty and lust. He could physically feel the unfamiliar, endless desire that rushed through him and wanted nothing more than to explore that.

But David didn’t have a condom.

David carefully watched him for a few moments and asked, “Did you not...not want to…?”

Patrick was quick to correct his train of thought. “Oh, no, no. I mean, _yes_ , I did. I do.” He _really_ did. “Just...this is all new to me. I need a second for my mind to adjust.”

David nodded, “Right. Okay.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Damn it.”

Patrick tried not to sound too overly eager when he said, “What about the motel? I mean, sometimes they sell - ?”

“They don’t,” David quickly replied.

“What?” Patrick asked. “How do you know?”

David rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He dropped his hands, looked up at the ceiling, and said, “I have a confession to make.” His jaw was sort of set in annoyance. “I live here.”

Patrick tilted his head. Hadn’t they already talked about that? “You told me that. You moved here last year.”

“Right, right,” David said. “I meant...I live here. At this motel. My family owns it.”

Patrick blinked dumbly. “Oh,” he said. A confession like that probably would have given him more pause a week ago, but now that he was basically living out of a few suitcases and his truck, he didn’t really have the right to judge. “Got it.”

“Yeah,” David said definitively.

Patrick’s mind bounced around for solutions he had no clue how to even navigate. Thankfully, David took over for him.

He placed a sure hand on Patrick’s waist, his thumb dragging down over his hip bone. “We can just...do something...else?” he suggested. He sat up to meet Patrick. “I mean,” he began, leaning in and pressing a hinting kiss to Patrick’s lips, “you haven’t...bottomed before, right?”

David ended his question by leaning in again, this time passing Patrick’s lips and dipping lower to pull the lobe of Patrick’s ear between his teeth.

“No,” Patrick replied. Other words escaped him. As long as David’s lips and tongue continued to press dizzying kisses just below Patrick’s ear, one word answers would have to do.

David shifted so he could guide Patrick to lay back down, all while continuing to map out kiss along Patrick’s neck and shoulder. “This is probably better, then,” David said.

Patrick could feel one of David’s hands inching lower down his waist, passing his hips and traveling down his thigh. Patrick couldn’t handle the teasing anymore, so he snaked one of his arms around David’s back, and his other hand reached for his stunning jaw line, finally pulling them flush together. David was an unbelievable kisser. When they were laying side by side, David gripped behind Patrick’s knee and pulled it over his hip.

Patrick had to break their kiss to let a rush of breath leave his lungs. He pressed his face into David’s neck and let David lead their hips in a steady rhythm.

“You feel incredible,” Patrick told him.

David rolled back on top of Patrick and used his new position to ground his hips down even harder. Patrick let out a moan louder than he had anticipated.

“God,” David said against his cheek. “The sounds you make.”

Patrick turned his face to capture David’s mouth in another kiss. He pressed up eagerly, his tongue slipping into David’s mouth. He felt David’s jaw open to welcome it. He fit a hand into David’s hair and melted further into their kiss.

Patrick preened a little when a particularly enthusiastic cant of his hips caused David to pull away from their kiss and groan deeply. He couldn’t believe he was making someone as seemingly put together as David Rose fall apart. What was it about vulnerability that he found so sexy?

One of David’s hands began to drift down Patrick’s torso and he immediately felt dizzy at the thought of David’s rough and strong hands wrapped around him, jacking him off until he came. But David had a different destination in mind.

Patrick’s breath hitched as David’s hand slipped around to the small of his back and slowly moved lower.

“Can I,” David began, and then paused to let the words fully sink in before he continued. “Can I finger you?”

Patrick was shocked at how quickly his body reacted to the suggestion. He bent his knee and lifted his hips a bit more to allow David’s hand to drop further. “Yeah,” he said with a few tight nods.

David pet his thigh and nodded back. “Okay, okay, yes.” A moment of uncertainty flashed across David’s face as his eyes darted around the room, but he dropped it just as quickly. He brought his hand up to his mouth and pressed the digit of his pointer finger past his lips.

“Wait,” Patrick said, reaching for David’s wrist. He slowly pulled David’s hand away from his mouth and guided it towards his own.

He had absolutely no clue what to expect from David fingering him, but he figured it was best to give as much assistance as possible. Which meant licking and sucking on David’s finger until it was slick. He did not expect that part to be as hot as it was; perhaps it was David’s eyes blown wide as he watched that did the trick.

“Fuck, okay,” David said in a rush. Patrick let go of his hand, the growing anticipation of what was coming next too much to prolong.

Patrick felt his breath speed up when David’s finger dropped lower and lightly brushed over his entrance. He kissed Patrick once, and then twice before pulling back to say, “Deep breaths, okay?”

Patrick nodded, but ultimately knew that no preparation would be sufficient. He just needed it.

Patrick took a controlled breath through his nose when David finally pressed inside. It was such a new sensation that he took some time getting familiar with it, chest heaving and eyes closed. David was attentive and perfect. He started slowly and only went deeper when Patrick began moving to bear down against him.

It wasn’t enough.

“Can you…” Patrick grabbed David’s shoulder and shakily continued, “More?”

David nodded before kissing him fully and carefully. He continued to kiss Patrick while gently pressing two fingers inside, swallowing a moan and working to find the right angle.

David leaned his forehead against Patrick’s and deeply whispered, “Lift your knee higher. Over my shoulder.”

Patrick imagined it would feel ridiculous, but he trusted David. Already. Implicitly.

Moments after Patrick draped his leg over David’s shoulder, he felt David’s fingers curl and Patrick had to muffle a loud scream.

“Fuck,” he groaned through gritted teeth. “Jesus christ.”

“I know, I know,” David replied. They were both moving frantically, fully relinquishing control of their bodies.

Somehow, David’s lips found his for a quick, full kiss. “Do something for me?” he asked Patrick.

“Anything.”

David guided one of Patrick’s hands behind him and said, “Don’t press inside but just...use your middle finger and - ”

Patrick was obeying before David even finished his request. Their bodies were slick with sweat so Patrick’s finger moved easily where David wanted it. David let out a moan and a quiet, “Yes.”

Patrick’s body was shaking. “I need to come.”

“Me too, me too.”

David’s fingers continued to work in an effortless rhythm and Patrick added a little more pressure to where he was carefully pressing against David. They were both so hard. With a few more determined thrusts of their hips and David hitting that spot inside Patrick once more, his eyes tightened shut and he came harder than he knew was possible. He felt David fall apart as well.

David slowly slid his fingers out of Patrick and fell to his side. They lay there sated and sweaty with heavy breaths. Patrick felt a buzzing in his ears. _Holy fuck_ , he thought. His mind didn’t even know where to land.

Patrick watched out of the corner of his eye as David lifted his head and ran a hand through his sufficiently messy hair. “ _God_ ,” he breathed. “That was amazing.”

Patrick’s chest swelled with pride for a moment, and then his vision started to blur. Before he could even register what was happening, he blinked and felt a few tears fall.

He couldn’t even look at David when he heard him say, “Shit, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Patrick shook his head and wiped his face. “No,” he said. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m a mess. This is the least sexy thing to do.”

David slowly nodded and sat up. “It’s okay. Just...take a minute.” David reached for his and Patrick’s underwear. He tossed Patrick’s onto the bed and said, “I’m gonna clean up in the bathroom,” without looking him in the eye. He walked away holding his briefs and shut the door behind him.

 _What the actual fuck_ , Patrick thought. He was _crying_ after having probably the best sex he’d ever had in his life. _I mean, that technically counted as sex, right_? He and David had sex. And it was incredible. And then he started crying. He probably freaked David out. He needed to pull it together.

He sat up - carefully, as there was still a dull ache in his backside that would probably be there for some time - and collected himself. David was right. It _was_ amazing. He didn’t regret it in the slightest. He was so fucking overjoyed that he had made the choice to lean in to all that had happened that night. But it was still _so much_ to process. David didn’t need to deal with all of that, though. Patrick could certainly stand riding out the feeling of euphoria until he was alone again to let his bombarding thoughts take over completely.

David walked out of the bathroom wearing just his briefs and holding a wet washcloth. “This is for you,” he said, handing it to Patrick before continuing to the other side of the bed to collect his clothes off the floor.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked, taking a moment to clean himself up.

“I’m gonna go,” David said. “I’m sorry if that was too much for you, I can just - ”

“David,” Patrick said. “I’m fine. Will you stay?”

David tilted his head and sucked his teeth. “I don’t know if you’re fine. I mean, you were crying. Which, believe it or not, isn’t a first for me in terms of reactions after sex - ”

“David,” Patrick said his name again, softly this time. “I was just overwhelmed. But...in the most amazing way. I promise. Please stay.” Patrick paused for a moment and then added, “Unless you’d rather not. I know this was just a one night thing, but I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you a little longer.”

David pressed his lips together; Patrick hoped that meant he was holding back a smile. He could see his dimples peaking onto his cheeks and couldn’t help smiling back at him.

David dropped his clothes and sat back down next to Patrick. He leaned over and placed a steadying hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “Who said this had to be just a one night thing?”

Patrick tried not to let that get his hopes up too high, but in that moment, he wanted to believe it. He pulled David closer and kissed him sweetly. He was positively drunk on this man.

“Mm, well,” Patrick began. “I guess that means I’ll have to extend my stay at the motel.”

David ran his hand down Patrick’s arm and clasped their hands together. He looked down to where they were intertwined on the bed and then back at Patrick. “I think that can be arranged.” He smiled. “I know a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for this one! I'm brand new to posting fic so I'm just gonna let this chill here for a while. thanks for reading!


End file.
